You Will Never Be Intimate With Amy Rose
by CrescentShadowStreak
Summary: First erotic story made by me. You x Amy


You sat on the couch, watching your late night program as usual. It's been a while since you've had time to relax and have time off from your work and stuff. At least you always had a beauty of a woman waiting for you at home. It hasn't been long since the pink hedgehog known as Amy Rose let you stay with her since you came here. What with being new and all and having no cash. She gladly let you stay with her once you told her what had happened. You had thought it was crazy at first, but she insisted. "Oh, please. You don't have anything. I'll gladly let you stay until you can get on your feet. It's really no trouble." She had said the first time you had gotten to meet her. She was a very good looking girl for the age of 19. Her long, pink quills reached past her shoulder, her shining emerald eyes beaming with happiness. You had thought she was very cute looking. But you had decided that she wasn't your type of girl. Then, after a few weeks of staying there, your feelings started to change. You always noticed how beautiful and sexy she looked in that red nightgown she wore at night when she was headed off to bed. You'd give anything to crawl in bed with that laying next to you. "Hey, (insert your name here.) are you alright?" You heard a soft voice come from the hallway. You turned your head to see Amy, standing there in her red, lacey nightgown. You tried to contain your composure, trying to shake off the blush that formed on your cheeks. "Um... y-yeah. I'm fine." You said, looking at the TV again, hoping it'll distract you from the hot sight that was standing a few inches away from you. "Are you sure?" The pink hedgehog walked over to you, putting her hands on her hips. Now you had to take care of a bigger problem. Trying to avoid seeing what was under that night gown, and trying to contain your now sort of erect cock from being noticed. "Y-Yeah. I'm fine." She nodded, her bangs falling into her face as she did so. She then turned towards the TV. "What're you watching?" You shrugged. "Nothing really." Mind if I sit down with you?" You looked up at her, surprised for a moment. "Um... sure. If you want to." She then smiled and sat down beside you. Out of nowhere, she lay her head down on your shoulder. What she didn't know, was that she was letting you stare down at her perky boobs. You quickly turned your head, trying to make it seem obvious that you're staring. You then felt her hand grab your arm, draping it around herself. Your hand was barely in grabbing range of her ass. Your boner was then almost on full erect mode. You started sweating, making her take notice. "You're sweating. Are you hot?" "Yeah... just a bit..." "Hang on. I'll go and turn the air on." She got up, running to the air conditioner that was at the right side of the couch. She bended over, looking over the buttons on the AC. You turned your head just in time to see her nice ass showing itself. Her pink panties covered her pussy, mocking you. Teasing you. "Hm... how high do you want it?" She asked, before feeling something grab at her behind. "Ah!" She turned her head, seeing your hand grabbing her ass. Her cheeks flushed a dark red. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" "Sorry. I couldn't help it." You then gave her ass a nice, hard spank, the pink hedgehog moaning softly in reply. "I'm sorry? What was that?" You said, smirking at her. "N-Nothing.." She then quickly turned her attention back to the AC. You took this chance to slowly pull her panties aside and rub her clit with your thumb. "Nn... ah.." She moaned quietly, shivering a little from your touch. You smirked again, getting up from the couch and pulling the hedgehog closer to you. "I think you already know what I want, huh?" She blushed, looking down towards your boner. She then nodded slowly. "Good girl. Now come over here." You led her to the couch, sitting yourself down on it. Amy then took the chance to start taking off your pants. You chuckled. "Damn. Someone seems eager." She pulled down your boxers, your now throbbing member falling out. "Mmm..." You like what you see?" You smirked, rubbing your hard dick and looking down at her on her knees. She then took it in her hands, stroking it, licking her lips. "You're so hard..." She then licked your head, obviously trying to tease you. The licking sent waves of pleasure down your spine. "Ah... f-fuck.." You grabbed her head forcefully and pushed it down more on your cock. "Oh yeah... that's much better. Now suck it." She obeyed, her head bobbing up and down, sucking on your rod. You grabbed a fistful of her hair, moaning loudly. "Oh fuck yeah. Ah..." you thrusted your hips, moving along with her head bobbing. "Oh, fuck! Amy!" you grunted, letting some of your pre cum ooze into her mouth. "Mmm..." she pulled your cock out of her mouth, now just stroking and licking your cock. "Ohhhhh god..." you tipped your head back, feeling your orgasm build. "Fuck!" you grunted, your hot jizz shooting out from your cock, painting Amy's face white, opening her mouth to have a taste. "So yummy..." she looked up at you, your cum all over her face. You smirked down at her, then noticing the small little puddle that was under her. You saw her fingers inside her soaking wet pussy, making a mess on the floor beneath her. "Well, well. I guess it's time we move on to the best part.." You stood up from the couch, going behind Amy. You pulled down her panties, removing her soaked fingers from her pussy. You grabbed your cock, rubbing the tip of it on her entrance. "Ready?" The pink hedgehog nodded eagerly. You smirked, thrusting your cock deep inside her, going balls deep. "Nyahhh!" you heard her shout shrilly, grabbing onto the coffee table for support. You pulled out slowly, then thrust back in, a load moan coming from her mouth in response. You grabbed her hips, starting to thrust. "Oh, yes! H-Harder!" Your thrusts grew harder and faster, filling up her entire pussy with your dick. Once you finally pounded away at her womb, she lost it. "Yes! Yes! Right there! Don't stop-ahhh!" She screamed, her inner walls clenching around your cock. "I-I'm almost there! Keep going!" You followed her words, and went even faster, the head of your cock bruising her womb with each thrust. It was about at the last thrust that she finally came. Her juices gushed from her pussy like a waterfall, dripping onto the hardwood floor. You also came yourself, your hot seed flooding inside her. Both of you collapsed from exhaustion, laying there from complete ecstasy. "Hah... hah... oh my..." You turned to her, pulling her close to you and kissing her forehead. "Wanna go lay down now?" She giggled, nodding. You picked her up, taking her back to her bedroom to sleep.


End file.
